The Girl on Fire
by debisanacronym1
Summary: When a T class monster enters Yokai academy, her monster energy puts everyone on edge. What worse is that Mizore now has a growing hate for her and her presents is making both Moka's very suspicious. Will she pose a threat to Mizore and the rest of the gang or... just the opposite?


_**The girl on Fire**_

* * *

Tsukune walk gingerly through the halls of Yokai Academy, today was different. And everyone could feel it. An eerie sense of fear washed over the school. People talked and whispered, some even got anxiety attacks and were sent to either the nurse or to guidance.

"Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice called, getting the attention of the human boy. Behind her was the rest of the four.

"Oh, hey guys." he said turning to them.

"Hey do any of you sense the feeling of... dread?" Tsukune said, bringing it up. The girls looked at him in shock and then back to each other.

"Wow... that monster energy must be really strong if Tsukune's feeling it." Yukari softly said looking down at the ground.

"Monster energy?" Tsukune said in both confusion and shock.

"Yeah, its really freaken powerful. Its giving everyone anxiety. I even saw a few people crying." Kurumu said chipping in.

"Rumors are going around that its new student." Mizore added in her normal mono-toned voice. Tsukune looked over to Moka, she had her arms crossed and was looking off to the side, she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Moka you okay?" Tsukune said pondering his friend's silence. Moka looked at Tsukune seriously.

"This isn't good. Someone, or something very dangerous has entered the school." she said, looking at her group of "friends". The group was taken back by her seriousness.

"How do you know?" Kurumu asked, a hue of sass to her voice. Moka subconsciously placed a hand on her Rosario, and looked off to the side again.

"I just know, okay. I'll see you guys next class." she turned on her heels and quickly started walking to her next class.

"And be careful!" she called out before she made a turn, and disappeared from their sight. Kurumu let out a 'humpf'.

"What's her deal?" she grumbled and crossed her arms. Clearly not pleased.

"I don't know, but when and S class monster says that there's something dangerous in the school I think I'm gonna believe her." Mizore said, she hid her hands inside her sweat shirt sleeves nervously.

"What ever! She's not even the S classed monster, other Moka is!" Kurumu said being naturally stubborn.

"Yeah, but do we really wanna risk it?" Yukari said, sounding much older then she actually was. The group exchanged worrisome glances at each other.

"Come on. Lets get to class." Tsukune said, desperately trying to shake off the worry and anxiety that was slowly ,but surely filling him.

* * *

Tsukune sat in class twirling his pencil, not paying much attention to the class in front of him. Turning his head, he saw the class figiting and being twitchy. Moka was probably the worse though. Tsukune leaned over to her.

"Uhh, Moka you okay?" he asked, Moka tensed up and looked at him. It didn't take much, just a simple nod, and tears wielded in her eyes.

"Mo-", Moka held up a hand in protest.

"Its fine, I... I can handle it. You should worry about the other girls.", Tsukune fallowed her wish and looked over to the three others. It was awful, the only calm one was Mizore. It was actually starting to sketch him out.

"Hey Mizore. How are you staying so calm?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not. Inside I'm screaming like a little girl." she said. Tsukune turned back around, now fully terrified.

"Mew. Excuse me class." Ms Nekonome said in a shaky voice. Everyone nearly jumped out of there seats. Her voice was the first thing to cut through the room's complete silence.

"I-I would like to introduce our new class member." she said her voice shaking. It was quiet for another 3 second before the class began to ask questions and whisper to each other.

"Wait the rumors were true!"

"So there is a new kid!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh my god, what level is this kid?"

"I bet the're another S class!"

"No way! S classes are strong ,but not **_this_ **strong..."

Ms Nekonome clapped her hands to regain control over her class. It took about three times for them to settle down. When everyone had settled down, they were no longer in fear, but excitement and anticipation.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Kasai Akuma." She rose her hand to the door and everyone turned their heads. At the moment a beautiful girl walked into the room. Her bright red hair tied into a pony tail, her velvet eyes scanned the room, her body was beautiful and busty, and her demeanor was one of royalty. She wore a normal uniform like everyone else, but on her wrist was a thick silver bangle with a marking and some words that looked like Latin.

When she reached the front of the class all the boys (and even some girls) where ogling her. She didn't look like she cared that much about them though. Her eyes scanned the room one more time, and they landed right on Mizore. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed, but for only a split second, before she took control of herself.

_"Why did she look at me like that?..." _Mizore thought. She didn't know why but she felt something close to hate turn in her. She grabbed the edge of her desk and stared down the girl in discussed.

"Greetings." she began "It will be a pleasure attending school with you all." as if everyone wasn't flaunting all over her enough, she had a British accent.


End file.
